Things Happen for a Reason
by PixieGirl2009
Summary: 8 years after Chihiro leaves the spirit world, something terrible happens that forces her back to the one place she calls home. When she gets there she is met with the one thing she never even expected. Rated for safety. First Spirited Away fic. HakuChihi


Things Happen for a Reason

Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The characters from Spirited Away r not mine. But I can still use them in my story. Well enjoy…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chihiro's P.O.V.**_

I sat in my bed staring at my ceiling. I don't know why I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the feeling in my stomach that made you stay up extra late because something was going to happen. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my brush. I brushed my now waist long hair. Something was glittering on my wrist and I knew it was my hair band that Zeniiba gave to me. I didn't wear my hair up in a ponytail anymore, but I wore it with 2 braids, one on either side of my face. I missed the spirit world dearly. It had been 8 years since I left and no sign of Haku. Yeah there would be the occasional dream where he would return, but never any real signs. Does he even remember me? I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. I got up off my bed and walked over to my full body mirror on my closet door. I was tall and my hair was long. My face and body had matured dramatically. Even if Haku did come to me, he wouldn't recognize me. I was a whole different person. I sighed and looked at my wall clock. 2 a.m. The bathhouse should be filled. How I longed to be there with all my friends and Haku. Sure I had Kiku, my best friend. But not someone I was really close to. I heard one of the kitchen windows crash and my parents' bedroom door open. What was going on? Was someone breaking in? I was scared. I crawled into a corner in my room.

I heard loud yelling and things like plates and glass figurines breaking. Then when everything quieted down, I heard gunshots. Two loud gunshots. The sound rang in my ears. I knew what had happened. The intruders killed my parents. My eyes welled up with tears wishing I was somewhere other than where I was. Surely I was going to be found and killed. I blinked and the tears fell out from their barrier. My parents were gone and I was about to share the same fate as them. I put my hands around my face trying to block the world out. I heard the people climb the stairs. My head bulleted up. I got up and grabbed my backpack. I slowly filled it with clothes, which were being soaked by my tears. I zipped it up quietly and cracked open my door. I saw them in my parents' room and I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I was crying so much that it clouded my vision and I slipped down the stairs screaming. Surely they heard me. I heard them run out of the room and to the stairs. "We missed one, shoot her," said a man. I quickly got up and ran out of the living room and out of my front door in my nightgown. I wiped my eyes as I ran down the steep hill.

I got down to the bottom and looked up from where I was standing. They were following me? No way. I wiped my eyes again trying not to cry and focus on where to go. No one would take me in. I sighed and they were climbing down the hill. I took a deep breath and ran to the one place they could never find me in, the spirit world. I ran through the tunnel and I was met with a grassy field. I quickly ran across it until I saw the lights. I sighed and knew I was safe. Then I let my tears fall yet again. I sat in a crouched position and cried. My backpack laid next to me half open. "Come on, over here," I heard a voice call out. It was feminine so it wasn't the murderers. I stayed in my same position ignoring the voices until I heard footsteps run toward me. "Miss, are you okay," I heard the voice ask. It was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I tensed up. I struggled in his grasp. "LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE," I cried. I tried to get out, but his grasp on me tightened. "Miss, what is the problem and why are you out here in the field," the voice asked. "PLEASE! Just let me be, just let me be," I cried. "Haku, just leave her alone. She has asked you twice already," said the woman. Haku? It couldn't be, could it? I looked up and right as rain it was him.

"Cady, hold on. I think she's hurt," Haku said. He looked into my eyes and he looked confused. "Haku, come on, she is fine," Cady said. I started to struggle again and one of my braid smacked him the in the face. He saw the glittering of the hair band that held it in my hair and picked up the braid and looked at me in disbelief. "Chi-Chihiro," he asked. I nodded slowly and he brought me into a warm embrace. I heard more footsteps. "Haku, who is she," Cady asked annoyed. "She's an old friend. Chihiro, what are you doing here," Haku asked practically forgetting about Cady. I didn't answer and I began to cry on his chest, soaking his uniform in the process. He held onto me tighter. "Haku! I came out here to be alone with you and then you see some wanna be pretty girl and you forget about me," Cady said. I ignored her. "Cady, please. Chihiro is my friend and she isn't a wanna be. Just leave her alone," Haku defended. I shook my head and pulled out of his embrace. "No, its okay. Let her think what she wants. Besides, I need to get going," I said and wiped my eyes. "Sorry to burden you," I said and got up. My legs wobbled underneath my form. "Chihiro, you aren't burdening me," Haku said and got up as well. "Yes she is Haku, now tell her to go along on her merry way and we can be alone," Cady instructed. "Cady, just leave me be tonight, okay. Chihiro needs my help right now and she doesn't need your mouth," Haku hissed. I started to walk towards the bathhouse but Haku grabbed my arm and picked me up bridal style.

"Haku! Don't talk to your girlfriend like that," Cady ordered. "Cady, if you are going to be rude like you are right now I have no choice but to talk to you like that. Where is the sweet Cady that I used to know," Haku asked. I grasped onto his shirt and my eyes welled up with more tears as I listened on in disbelief. "Look, does that girl mean more to you than our relationship," Cady asked. "Cady I-," Haku started. "NO! Answer my question," Cady ordered. I looked up to Haku, tears slowly falling down my cheeks, my eyes red and puffy. Haku looked down at me and then to Cady and down to me. He looked up. "Actually Cady, she does mean more to me. More than you'll ever mean to me," Haku said looking down at me and smiling. Cady was turning red. "That's it Haku! We're over," Cady yelled. Haku smiled. "You haven't seen that last of me Haku. I will get my revenge," Cady said and disappeared. "Chihiro, I'm sorry you had to see that," Haku apologized. I shook my head. "Its-its my fault. I-I shouldn't even be here," I said unaware of the fact that Haku had just admitted that I meant more to him than his girlfriend did.

Haku started to walk to the bathhouse with me in his arms. He listened to my crying. "Chihiro, why are you here," Haku asked. I looked up from his chest in which I had been crying on. "I-I don't want to remember. I don't want to talk about it. It's a thing in the past," I said my voice shaking. Haku nodded and we walked up to the bridge. "I'm back," Haku said firmly to the welcomers. "Haku, Yubaba wants a… is that a human," asked a staff worker. "Yes, and if you have a problem with it, live with it. Besides, it is Chihiro," Haku explained. The worker looked away and went back to welcoming the arriving spirits. I placed my head back on his chest and grasped his shirt so tightly that my knuckles turned white. "Lin, where is Lin," Haku asked as he entered the bathhouse. I looked up when I heard the name Lin. "I'm right here Haku, what do you need," Lin asked holding a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. "Take her to your room and give her a mattress, you have the rest of the night off, I have to talk to Yubaba. Watch her and don't leave her alone," Haku ordered. "Who is this 'her'," Lin asked. Haku looked down to me. I looked pathetic. "Are you expecting me to carry her up all those stairs," Lin asked. "No, she'll walk up them, but make sure she doesn't fall," Haku said. Lin put the bucket and mop down and waited for Haku to put me down. "Chihiro, do what Lin says and be safe. I am going to talk to Yubaba and see if she will give you a job," Haku whispered in my ear so only I heard. I nodded slowly and I felt as my feet it the ground.

"Come on, follow me," Lin said and waited until I got to the stairs. I watched as Haku walked into another room and then I walked to the stairs. I grasped the railing so I wouldn't fall. "So, what's your name," Lin asked watching and making sure I didn't fall. "Chihiro" I said trying to sound normal. Lin looked surprised. "Chihiro, is that really you," Lin asked excitedly. I nodded and tried to focus on my mission, getting up the stairs. "Okay, why did Haku give me the night off so I could watch you? What happened," Lin asked. "Well all I will give out is I have been crying for hours and I can barely walk," I said voice shaking. "Chihiro, what happened to make you cry," Lin asked me. "I don't want to remember, I don't want to talk about it," I said and put two hands on the railing as my feet slipped. "Watch your step. We're almost there," Lin said as I got to the floor where all the yunas slept. Lin pulled out a mattress for me and a blanket. "Here ya go Chihiro. Get some sleep," Lin said. I didn't want sleep so I shook my head. "No, if I go to sleep I will remember," I said and grabbed one of my braids. I began to fiddle with it. Lin looked at me, her face full of concern. "Chihiro, what happened? You know you can tell me anything," Lin asked. My eyes well up with tears yet again. "If you insist," I said. Lin nodded and I sniffled. "Okay, it happened around 2 a.m. my time. I was sitting in my bed brushing my hair and then I heard a crash in my kitchen. My parents got up to see what it was and they were shot. I packed my backpack and ran. I slipped on the stairs and they started to chase me. I then I ran here. Now please don't make me say that again," I said and bursted into tears. By now some of the yunas that were finished working came up to get some sleep and noticed me crying.

"Hey Lin, who's the girl," asked a yuna. "She's a friend of mine, you might remember her. Her name is Sen," Lin said rubbing my back. "Sen is back? What happened to her," she asked. "Sasami, Sen doesn't want to talk about it. Have you seen Haku," Lin asked. Sasami shook her head and walked over to me. "Hey Sen, don't cry. Whatever happened to you it will all turn out okay," Sasami said. I figure Sasami was one of the rare nice yunas. Sasami smiled at me and then went to get her mattress. Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs and Haku appeared. "Lin, how is Chihiro," Haku asked. Lin was still rubbing my back as I cried. "She's been crying ever since she walked up the stairs. Get her to Yubaba, she needs a job, this is her only home," Lin said. I wanted to hit her, but I probably would miss. "Only home," Haku asked walking over to Lin and me. "Yeah, I can't tell you anything else, but please get her a job," Lin said. Haku knelt down beside me. "Chihiro, come on, you need to see Yubaba," Haku said. I looked up and he cringed. "Am I that hideous," I asked wiping my eyes. "Never, but seeing you cry breaks my heart," Haku said and blushed. Sasami giggled as she laid her head down. I stood up and began to walk, wobbling, but he picked me up bridal style again.

"Thanks Haku," I said weakly. "No problem, but you'll need to wipe your tears away and stop crying. If Yubaba sees you like this, she'll pry," Haku explained as he walked down the stairs. I nodded and wiped my eyes that were turning normal color. Haku walked into an elevator. I was grasping his shirt tightly. "Chihiro, I'm not going to ask again, but what's wrong. You can tell me anything," Haku explained. "Don't use that on me. Lin did the same thing and it got me pity," I said my voice gaining some composure. Haku chuckled. "Lin does that sometimes," Haku said and put me down. "Haku, please don't make me go in there all alone. I won't be able to go in there and not cry," I pleaded "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way," Haku said and smiled at me. The elevator doors opened signaling that we were on the top floor. I grabbed Haku's hand and he chuckled. "Don't be afraid," he said. I growled as best as I could and in return Haku chuckled again at my pathetic attempt. "I think I have a reason to be scared, but you wouldn't understand now would you," I said my voice full of confidence. I had pushed my emotions away for the time being so Yubaba wouldn't take advantage of me, but it was also easy cause I had Haku with me. He shook his head and knocked on the door. The door swung open and we walked in. Haku let go of my hand and whispered. "I can't go in there with you but I will be waiting right outside if you need me," Haku said and pushed me into the room.

"What do you want," asked Yubaba's cold voice. I shuddered. "I-I would like a j-j-job please," I asked my voice shaking. Haku! Haku, why did you leave me on my own? Yubaba looked up. "Ah, Sen, I see you have returned. Why," Yubaba asked. "I-I have my reasons, now can I p-please have a j-j-job," I asked. I wanted to crawl under a rock. "I am sorry Sen, but there is no work available for puny, lazy, bums like you," Yubaba said. She really knew how to make a person feel better about themselves. HA! That was a joke. "Please, I promise I'll work hard," I said about ready to get on my hands and knees to beg. Yubaba sighed, after all she did take that oath to give anyone who wanted to work a job. "Fine, but the only job available is being an apprentice of mine," Yubaba said and a contract floated over to me. "Sign your name. Haku, come in here please," Yubaba said. I heard the door open and Haku walked in. I quickly signed the contract and it floated over to Yubaba. "You will keep your name as Sen. Haku, get her an apprentice uniform and I will prepare the spell," Yubaba said. "Right away. Sen, follow me," Haku said. I quickly ran out of the room and took a breath of relief. "Okay, now you have a choice of uniform colors, pink, blue, light green, or silver. Usually it coordinates with your transformation, but seeing as how you aren't magic yet, you have a choice," Haku explained. I looked at the choice and saw something light in the corner. "Haku, what about that one," I asked pointing to it.

Haku looked to where I was pointing. "I forgot about that one. That's yellow so you have one more choice," Haku explained. I liked the color blue, but Haku had that one, and pink and green didn't looked good on me. I was left with silver or yellow. "What do you think, silver or yellow," I asked. Haku looked at me. "Depending on what your transformation is. I personally think you would look good in the yellow, but all we have is one left and it might not fit," Haku said and dragged it out. It was a long flowing dress. Near the bottom it sort of turned into a bell and it looked form fitting. It was a sleeveless dress and it had a criss-crossed back. "I think I'll try it on," I said and grabbed it. I walked into a small room and tried it on. I was perfect on me. I walked out. "I like it," I said spinning. My hair twirled out and the bell near the bottom frilled out as well. Haku stared. "I-I like it," he said and gulped. I giggled. For the first time in hours I giggled. Maybe everything would turn out okay. "So, do you want it," Haku asked regaining his emotionless face. I nodded and he took me back to Yubaba's office. Yubaba gasped. "Haku, how did you find it," she asked looking at me. "I-I didn't. Chihiro found it, she chose it as her uniform," Haku said. "Haku, do you know what that is," Yubaba asked. Haku was clueless. "That is the dress of the light goddess. Get out of that dress Sen," Yubaba ordered. "Right here," I asked, my voice cracking. "Yes, now get out of that," Yubaba ordered. Haku turned around to give me privacy, but it wasn't needed. "It-it won't come off," I said becoming worried. Yubaba ran over and yanked on the sleeves, it didn't budge. I wanted to cry. I felt like I was in trouble. "Stand still," Yubaba ordered and she whispered some magic words. A blast of energy came flying towards me, but a bright yellow barrier surrounded me before the blast hit me.

When the barrier went down big yellow butterfly like wings were attached to my back and I had a star pendent in the middle of my forehead. My eyes glowed yellow for a split second and I felt weak. "Legend has been told that the dress of the goddess of light would choose its new owner. The legend has come true, and it has its new owner. Whoever shall try to harm the new goddess shall die on the spot. You have been warned," I said and my eyes stopped glowing. I guess the old goddess was talking through my body. Yubaba was speechless as was Haku. I was weak and I dropped to my knees. Haku ran over to me and placed his hands on either one of my shoulders. "H-Haku, what just happened," I asked my voice raspy. "You're the new goddess," Haku said and that's when I blacked out…

_**Haku's P.O.V.**_

Chihiro's limp form fell into my arms as she fainted. I looked down at her. She was the new goddess of light. She had even more power than that of Yubaba and Zeniiba put together. "Yubaba, I think I will take Sen to her room," I said and picked her up bridal style. Yubaba just nodded quietly. I walked out of her office and into an elevator. I looked down to Chihiro and smiled. After she fainted her wings had folded back into the dress so it was easier for me to carry her. I exited the elevator and walked down the halls. "HAKU! What happened," Lin asked running up to me. She skidded to halt right smack dab in front of me. "Is that Sen," she asked. "Yeah, that's Sen all right," I said. "Is she okay, why isn't she awake," Lin asked worriedly. "She's fine, she just fainted. That's all," I said. "Oh, well where is she sleeping," Lin asked. "Room next to mine. She is Yubaba's second apprentice and the new light goddess so treat her with more respect than you would Yubaba," I said. "Light goddess? You've got to be kidding me. The light goddess has been dead for years now. How can Sen be the new light goddess," Lin asked following me as I walked. "Lin, I don't know all the answers, so ask Sen when she wakes up. I really need to be getting her to bed," I said and kicked open a door with my foot. Lin nodded and ran up the stairs.

I walked into Chihiro's room. It was all white with fluffy light yellow carpet. I set her on her bed and closed the canopy. "Good night Chihiro, my little light goddess," I whispered quietly and walked out. I knew I had feelings for her, and that's why I mouthed off to Cady. The only reason I was even with Cady was because I was lonely and I thought I would never see Chihiro again. I sighed and opened my door and sat on my bed. I couldn't believe it; I was in love with a light goddess. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone when they see Chihiro. She looked really good in that dress. It fit her perfectly, showing off her curves. I laid my head down on my pillow. "I wonder what Zeniiba will think," I said and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep but then I heard someone crying. I got up and knocked on Chihiro's door. "Come in," she said. I walked in and her eyes were red and puffy, her face stained with tears. "Chihiro, why are you crying? This is a happy day for you. You just became the light goddess," I said not knowing why she was crying. "You wouldn't understand Haku," she said her voice barely at a whisper. I sat down on her bed and grabbed her hand. "Try me," I said. It looked like she was going to tell me, but she bursted into more tears and I brought her into my arms. She cried on my chest soaking my uniform yet again. We stayed like that until her sobbing turned into light sniffles. "Now, you don't have to tell me, but why are you here? I know I promised I wouldn't ask again, but you are really starting to worry me," I said. "I-I don't want to talk about it," she said and buried her head into the crook of my neck. "Look, I am tired, and I need to get to sleep. I am gonna go and please try not to cry Chihiro. It pains me to see such a beautiful woman cry," I said blushing. I got up, but she pulled me down.

"Don't leave me alone. Please," she begged. I sighed and sat down. "Where do you suppose I sleep then? On the floor," I asked and chuckled to myself. "Not exactly," she said and blushed. I blushed as well knowing what she was thinking. "No Chihiro, that would be improper," I said. "Please Haku, just for tonight," she begged. I sighed, there was no reasoning with this girl. "Fine, but only for tonight," I said and got in next to her. She giggled happily and snuggled up to me. I put my arms around her waist and we both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_A/N: Okay people. How was the first chapter? I hope it was okay. This is my first Spirited Away fic so please no flames, but constructive criticism. If u have n e questions feel free to ask, but just understand this is my first Spirited Away fic so it won't b perfect. Thanx and please b patient. _**


End file.
